It is known to those skilled in the art that, in the conventionally operated weave machines, the control of the warp thread motion--to allow for the passage of the weft thread and for the consequent interweaving--is accomplished through an arrangement of heddles in the closed eyelet of which the warp threads are made to pass.
The insertion of the warp threads, unreeling from the beam, into the eyelets of the heddles and the moving thereof according to the interweaving to be obtained, require times far from short, and limit the interweaving capability of the weave machine.